Growing Pains
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. A multi chapter story, set after Slingshot. That second callout didn't go so well for Alan as he'd hoped. He needs someone to talk to. Luckily, there's the perfect brother around to listen.
1. Chapter 1 When The Bough Breaks

Again, I must thank Sailor Centauri, for suggesting this idea for my latest story.

Just to give poor Scott a break from all the angst and suffering, I'm putting Alan through it instead. Based through the events in Runaway and Slingshot, he's just had enough of people not taking him seriously - including two of his brothers. Luckily, of course, he still has one more of them who knows exactly what he's going through.

This first chapter starts immediately after the end of Slingshot. As always, I hope you enjoy, and thanks again, Sailor, for giving my Angst Bunny such a great carrot to nibble on.

* * *

Growing Pains

Chapter One - When The Bough Breaks

Virgil didn't know what had prompted him to look out of the den, down to the floodlit pool below. All he _did_ know was that what he'd seen was just... wrong. Troubling enough to make him frown, and forget the sonata he'd been working on before he'd taken this 'artistic coffee break.'

The figure who sat on its edge wasn't the brother he'd expect to see. Too blond to be Gordon. The wrong colour clothes too. Hell, those garish shirts of his were like a lighthouse with sleeves. As Scott so often teased him, if their own power ever failed, they'd just plug the damn things into a socket, and use them instead.

For once, though, Virgil couldn't enjoy this long running joke. His thoughts were still focussed on the tiny figure below him. And from the slump of his shoulders, he knew that was exactly how Alan was feeling.

Small, when today's heroics had made him a giant of - what? Caught between the carefree innocence of childhood, and the harsher demands of becoming an adult, it was a surprisingly difficult question to answer.

He was still trying to find its solution as he trotted downstairs, striding through the kitchen, and out to the pool. There'd been a world of difference, of course, between his own teenage years, and those of his youngest brother. As the middle kid, he'd been blessed with what his father had called 'the inbetweenies.' He could leave all the big brother stuff to Scott and John, and all the kid brother antics to Gordon and Alan. For such a quiet, calm-loving child, it had been the best place to be. The perfect way to hone those natural, peace-making skills into the vital assets they were today.

But what about Alan? How would the kid brother who they all fought so fiercely to protect, who took all their jokes and teasing in _mostly_ good humour, make this hardest of transitions from boy to man?

The answer was right there on his brother's face, as Alan glanced up to see who'd sat beside him. Its anguish alone prompted Virgil to slide his arm around his shoulders, and snuggle him into a comforting hug.

"Hey, kiddo, I thought you'd be in bed already. You've had one hell of a day."

Watching Alan's reaction, Virgil winced too - mentally kicking himself that he'd said the one thing he'd wanted so much to avoid. Of all the times to start babying his baby brother, this _wasn_ ' _t_ it. And the quietness in his brother's voice spoke even more worrying volumes.

"Couldn't sleep."

Uh oh. An Alan Tracy who looked and sounded this discouraged was _not_ a good sign. Normally, his brothers would treat it as just another teenage tantrum, but... no, this was different. Beyond their tiredness, the normally bright blue eyes were dulled with apathy that didn't belong there, and Virgil didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Nor did he like the sight of his uniform, always worn with such pride, now a crumpled heap by his feet. Stared at, with such an inexplicable glare. Or the tremors that he could now feel rippling through his brother's shoulders.

Before he could say anything, though, the dam that was holding them back, and Alan started to cry. Softly at first, but then with sobs that took him over so violently that his whole body started to shake.

Caught completely by surprise, Virgil acted on the purest instinct he had. Lifted him gently sideways, until Alan was cradled in his lap, and wrapped tight in his arms.

So much of him was telling him to find out what was wrong. An ever greater depth of experience was telling him it wasn't the time. The time for talking, and coherent responses, could only start when this torrent of tears stopped. So instead he just spoke words of soothing comfort. Calming reassurances, kissed into his brother's hair.

"It's okay, Alan, I'm here... easy now, I've got you... I've got you, it's okay... everything's gonna be okay..."

He'd assumed his brother was still too upset to respond. For once, he'd assumed wrong.

"No, Virgil, it _isn't_ okay! It's _not_ okay, Virgil... I'm - I'm sent out on these rescues, risking my life, for people I don't even know, and... and _no one_ takes me seriously... not even my own _brothers_ take me seriously, and... and I'm _sixteen_ , Virgil! _Sixteen_! I'm a sixteen year old kid who puts his life on the line every day, and they - they don't even say _thank you_!"

As this tide of anger, and bitterness, and frustration poured out of his brother's mouth, Virgil realized his normally faultless empathy had been way off the mark. What shook him even more was that he just didn't know how to react to it. But then that burden was taken away from him, as Alan broke down once more. And the only comfort that Virgil could find for him, and himself, was how tightly his brother was holding onto his shirt. A silent plea for him not to let him go.

Yeah, like there was any chance of that. Damn, he'd crawl through hell itself before he'd even consider it. Instead, he went back to rocking, and soothing, and holding his baby brother as tightly as he dared. Holding him, comforting him, softly stroking his hair, until the torrent of tears stopped, and the tiny body in his arms finally stopped shaking.

Even then, Virgil didn't let him go. As experience had taught him, this was the moment when a scared, or hurt, or distraught little brother needed him the most. Seemingly welded against his chest, _this_ little brother wasn't going anywhere - except the place that his older, wiser protector knew he needed to be.

"Hey, it's getting kinda chilly out here," he said at last, brushing Alan's hair out of his eyes so that he could see the love and concern in his own. "Let's get you inside, and we can talk this out where it's warmer and comfier... okay?"

If he'd hoped to see a smile, then he was sadly disappointed. Instead, Alan winced - the fallout from his breakdown turning a razor sharp mind into a muddled blur that could only focus on meaningless trivia.

"Scott's gonna be mad at me for - for being up so late. Got studies tomorrow. Getting behind again."

Recognizing this less than coherent mumble for what it was, Virgil just smiled. It was the exhaustion talking, he knew that. The familiar story of a sixteen year old kid trying to juggle growing up, and studies, and trying to save the world into a day that just didn't have enough hours. And if Smother Brother One stood in the way of him getting the sleep he so badly needed... well, Smother Brother Two would just need to tell him to move.

"Hey, he _won't_ be mad at you, Allie... and even if he is, you just leave him to me... okay?"

It took a few moments to get there, but Alan finally nodded, turning himself around so that he could wrap his arms around Virgil's neck. Another silent plea that, again, was instinctively answered. Yes, after so many years of practice, Virgil had the tricky manoeuvre of standing up with a little brother wrapped around him down to a fine art.

Of course, Scott had the role of biggest big brother on the planet pretty much pegged too. And the sight of Virgil carrying their youngest into the kitchen kicked every one of those instincts beyond their highest levels. Hit them clear off the scale when he saw Virgil raise his hand, mouthing a silent warning over the top of Alan's head.

 _'Not yet, Scott. Let me talk to him first_. _Get him calm enough to get him to sleep_.'

Knowing better than to argue, Scott just nodded - all thoughts of midnight munchies forgotten as he watched his brother stride past him towards the stairs. Once he'd disappeared from view, he then slid off his stool, and started to follow. He would never defy the family peacemaker's advice, and he had no intention of doing so now. But even if his presence passed unheard and unseen there, there was only one place now where he just had to be.


	2. Chapter 2 Healing The Hurt

Aaaah, yes - nothing like giving your Angst Bunny such a wonderful workout! And if I had a big brother, I'd want him to be just like Virgil.

So, here's the family peacemaker, doing what he does best. Thank you so much for these lovely reviews, and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

* * *

Growing Pains

Chapter Two - Healing The Hurt

Through a blur of warmth and comfort, Alan found himself in familiar yet unfamiliar territory. Not just his bedroom, but his actual bed. To a bone-tired body - yeah, it felt kinda nice. Much nicer than the floor that he'd usually choose to crash out on instead. And even better for having such a big, cuddly pillow to snuggle on.

Except this pillow had arms that were wrapped around him. A voice, gently assuring him that everything was going to be all right. A soothing heartbeat, that was surely going to send him to sleep.

But not yet. No, however tired he was, however warm and snuggly his brother was in trying to make him, Alan Shepard Tracy wasn't going to sleep until he'd said what he had to say.

"I _hate_ being the youngest, Virg! I - I mean, sometimes, you know, it's really cool... like when you, or Scott, give me piggy back rides, but... well, other times, it just sucks! Just _really sucks_!"

Against such indignation, Virgil couldn't hide an empathising smile. Yes, he was the middle child now, but for just under three years, he'd also been the youngest. So if anyone could relate to his successor's frustrations, it was him.

First, though, he had to explain that his amusement hadn't come at that brother's expense, but rather his own.

"Yeah, Allie, I know how you feel. Before you and Gordon came along, I was the family baby too. And believe me, Scott was as much a big brother then as he is now."

Sensing from his brother's 'yeah, right' reaction that he wasn't buying that for a second, Virgil grinned - more than happy to give him a bit more ammunition for the next time Captain Cluck started to fuss over him.

"No, seriously. Every time I woke up from my nap, I'd see this big, goofy face grinning down at me. Then he'd point at me and yell "Mine!"

Cherishing the way they both laughed at the memory, he took that welcome progress forward, giving his brother's hair a playful ruffle.

"Yeah, you can grin, kiddo. Just thank your lucky stars he was that much older when _you_ were born, or you'd have started life thinking your name was ' _Mine_!' too."

As he'd hoped, Alan was giggling too now. Happy enough, and settled enough, to set off an equally welcome round of brotherly banter.

"So when did you figure out it was Virgil?"

"Um, some time last week, I think... when I heard him yell at me to stop eating his pie."

Thinking how nice some of that pie would be right now, but far too comfy and sleepy to get up and get it, Alan snuggled instead into Virgil's side - smiling once more at how quickly, and gently, his brother's arms tightened around him.

If Scott was the family worrywart, and John its high school principal, then Virgil was... well, its big, cuddly teddy bear. If you needed comfort, or reassurance, or someone who'd just listen to you without passing any kind of judgement... yeah, that was Virgil, and... hey, what was he going to say? Curled up in all these warmth, it was kinda hard to remember, and - oh, yeah. That was it. Aside from laying dibs to MAX's apple pies, the better benefits of being a big brother.

"But, see, Virg... you, and Scott, and John, you're all... well, old enough, and big enough for people to take you seriously. When people look at me, or Kayo, or even Gordon, all they see are kids. Even when we're trying to save their lives, they... like Ned Tedford did, all they do is ask how old we are... if we're even out of school yet."

Reminded again how that last hurtful prejudice applied to him, Alan fell silent again - giving Virgil the chance he'd been waiting for to start putting the pieces together. And the picture it was creating was already making him frown.

When he'd come back from rescuing Ned Tedford, his brother had been up on cloud nine. Maybe a bit over excited, of course, neglecting to mention how terrified he must have been, but... well, justly proud of himself all the same. And when Scott had added his own measure of praise, he'd pretty much floated out of the den. On a scale of one to ten on the happiness scale, he'd shot straight on to twenty.

Then he'd gone out on that second call. Returned from it so upset and angry that, Virgil now realized, he'd gone straight from Three's hangar to the pool. Sat there, alone and hurting, until he'd just happened to be seen, and - yeah, it didn't take a genius to work out what had happened. The frustration that had returned to Alan's face spoke volumes, long before he confirmed what his brother already knew.

"At least Ned Tedford admitted this kid wonder Rocket Boy knew what he was talking about. That satellite's owner couldn't even look me in the eye. Said he'd need to kneel down to do it."

If he hadn't been frowning already, then Virgil had a face like a thundercloud now. Okay, so he teased his kid brother over his height too. Hell, they all did, but... well, that was every big brother's privilege, not that of an ungrateful stranger. From them, at least, it was allowed, and... damn, had he ever stopped to ask himself if, just maybe, it had hurt his brother more than he'd let on?

As he tried to answer that troubling question, so several more slid in to join it. As much as it pained him to admit it... yes, Alan had been right. There had been times, too, when his own brothers had dismissed his ideas as too outlandish. Seen those eager offers to help them out as just another way to avoid his studies.

Scott and John, especially, had often let this assumption thwart the intelligence of a mind who _was_ trying so desperately to learn. Just not in the ways that _they_ thought were the best for him, and... hmmm. Yes, as soon as he rejoined the shadow who, he knew, was already prowling the hallway outside, he and his two older brothers would be having a long, serious chat.

More immediately, though, he had to teach his dejected little brother that, yes, the world _was_ full of stupid, and ignorant, and prejudiced people. And such negatives of human nature didn't just apply to sixteen year old kids who hadn't yet hit their full height. Oh yeah, in that respect, he could speak from its equally hurtful opposite.

"Well, he's an idiot who isn't worth the upset he's caused you," he said at last, giving Alan just enough of a hug to make him look up again. For what he was about to say, he had to make sure he had his brother's full attention.

"But whether you're five foot six, or six foot five, you're always going to come across people who judge you without knowing anything about you. They'll question your age, your height... even how you look... and there's been times, Alan, when I've had to face it too."

He'd left that last part hanging for a reason, and smiled when the bait was taken through an incredulous stare. Nodding to where his feet hung over the bottom of Alan's bed, he then sighed, offering his puzzled brother a rueful shrug.

"When people see me, Alan, all they see is this hulking guy in a suit, and... well, what I'm trying to say is being all tall, and big, and strong like this _can_ count against me, just as your age and appearance works against you. And to be honest, I'd far rather people saw me as I've seen them look at you, rather than someone who intimidates them... sometimes even scares them."

Two impossibly wide eyes told him he'd made his point. One that, like his other brothers, Alan probably hadn't even considered. Even so, Virgil saw no harm in nudging it gently home, just to make sure.

"It's okay, kiddo, I've been on enough rescues to understand why some people react to me like that. It's something I've learned to live with. But the most important thing for _you_ to remember, Alan, is who _you_ are... what _you_ know, whatever your instincts tell you, and to have the belief in yourself to carry it through... because if you can do that, Alan, you'll always be better than those who judge you by your cover... what you look like on the outside, not the amazing person who's written through the pages behind."

Damn, if he said so himself, that had been one hell of a speech! Through the gap in the doorway in front of him, he caught a glimpse of an approving smile. That was nothing, though, compared to what he now saw on Alan's face. Not just gratitude and admiration, but the self belief that a dayful of ignorant prejudice had so hurtfully dented.

Yes, it was just what he'd hoped to see, but... well, again, Virgil still had one last point to make. And, of course, it also came with another gentle hug.

"And here's one last thought for you to sleep on. Yes, you're a sixteen year old kid, with the responsibilities of someone twice your age. But you're also the only one in the world who's part of International Rescue, and... well, doesn't _that_ make _you_ the most special sixteen year old on the planet?"

Needing several moments to think this over, Alan finally nodded. All the hurt and frustration of before melted away now into his more familiar smile as he wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck, hugging him tight to make this priceless moment complete. Instead of staying there, though, as he'd done back at the pool, he finally pushed himself away - another welcome sign that the crisis had passed, and he was now settled enough to sleep.

Snuggling back into his more customary pillow, his last waking awareness was the gentlest of kisses against his forehead. By the time Virgil had finished tucking him in, he was out for the count, safe and snug in the happiest of dreams.

Once sure that he'd settled, Virgil rose carefully to his feet and padded across to the door where, of course, Scott stood waiting for him. Beyond his brother's approval for that barnstorming pep talk, though, he could see a more troubling frown, but one he'd already expected. And Virgil knew what he was going to say before his brother even opened his mouth.

"Great job, Virg, but... yeah, I, uh... guess we need to talk."

Dryly thinking that a peacemaker's work was never done, Virgil smiled back at him - sliding his arm around Scott's shoulders as, with a final glance at their sleeping brother, they headed back through the den, and downstairs to the kitchen.

One troubled brother down. One - or maybe two - to go.


	3. Chapter 3 Lessons Learned

Well, folks, it's the end of another story. Again, my thanks to Sailor Centauri for inspiring me to write it, and for everyone who so kindly reviewed it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Growing Pains

Chapter Three - Lessons Learned

The only time Scott Tracy slept in was when he was sick. Or when he'd pushed himself so hard that his body finally said _'Enough_!' and kept him snoring soundly through his alarm. So now, as he finally surfaced from under a pile of bedclothes, and stared blearily at his bedside clock - well, he naturally convinced himself that it was broken. Rolled over and snuggled back down, muzzily telling himself that he'd fix it later, when... _what the hell_?!

His eyes flying back open, Scott stared at it again in utter disbelief. 09.56?! Aww, you had to be kidding!

That was nearly four hours later than his usual time! He could have run right around the island by now, let alone his usual five miles, and... well, yes. If just this once, it _was_ kinda nice to think that he hadn't.

 _'Yeah, genius... I've been telling you that for years_.'

Ignoring his ever helpful inner voice, Scott threw a now calmer glance towards the monitor beside him - and his eyes narrowed. Closer inspection now revealed the true cause for this rather nice change in routine. Hmm, it seemed Kayo had some competition in the covert ops department.

Yeah, kinda hard to get up and at 'em when some sneaky so-and-so had snuck in and disabled your alarm.

Rolling his eyes, Scott quickly re-set it. Yes, those extra hours shut-eye had been nice for this morning, but he didn't want it to become a habit. A note tucked under his old mission flask made him smile even more. Laugh out loud as he read it.

 _'You needed the sleep, you big idiot. Now stop panicking, and drink your coffee. V_.'

Telling himself that, no, he had _not_ panicked, he'd just been a bit surprised, Scott poured himself a generous mugful, then relaxed back against his pillows - reflecting on the more serious reasons why he'd gotten to bed so late. And why, with some brotherly help, he'd succumbed to its inevitable consequence.

Yes, it had been an... interesting night. After they'd left Alan's room, he and Virgil had gone down to the kitchen. Talked well into the small hours, on just one subject. The meltdown that had shocked one brother - and, just maybe, not come as quite such a surprise to the other. Gently explained, and sadly accepted, some painful home truths.

 _'He's growing up, Scott. As hard as it is, we need to start letting him go.'_

 _'I know, Virg. I know.'_

 _'Like I said before, he's smart too... he just expresses it differently to how we do... but however crazy it sounds, we need to start listening to what he has to say.'_

 _'Yeah, Virg... I know that too.'_

 _'And if he is having trouble with his studies again, then... well shouldn't we be the first ones to help him? Not some holographic tutor?' _

Then they'd looked at each other. Smiled at the thought that went spontaneously ' _ping_!' through both their minds. A quick call up to John, and the plan was all set. Barring any callouts, tomorrow would be a day of learning. Not just for Alan, but his two eldest brothers too.

For Scott, of course, that day had got off to an unexpectedly late start, but... yeah, as he rolled out of bed and tottered into his bathroom, he had to admit he'd rather enjoyed it. Tomorrow, though, it'd be back to normal. Well, as normal as life on Tracy Island could ever get.

As he passed Alan's room, the sound of quiet snoring inside it made him instinctively pop his head around the door. Grin at the surprise that lay in wait beside its source. Yes, he wasn't the only one who was going to get one hell of a wake up call. If he stood here for long enough, he'd get to enjoy the show for himself, and... aha. His fiendishly sneaky partner in planning had clearly had the same idea.

"Hey, look who's up!"

 _'Yeah, just you wait 'til tomorrow, when you find out what I'm gonna do to your shower_.'

Blissfully unaware of this silent subterfuge, Virgil then nodded towards the gap in Alan's door.

"Still asleep?"

"Yup, like the world's cutest baby."

A pause then, before the inevitable retort.

"Why? Did you nobble his alarm too?"

Oh, the innocence of the face in front of him! All wide eyed surprise, and 'who, me?' denial. If not for the smirk on his face, Virgil might - _might_ \- have gotten away with it. Before he had to defend himself against any more brotherly wit, though, the sleepy voice of another kindly saved him the trouble.

"Mnnnnnffff... whassa time? Aww, can't a world saving hero just lie in for a change, and... _John_?! Hey, _JOHHHHHNN_!"

"Now there's an alarm not even you can turn off," Scott grinned, neatly dodging the hand that swung towards him as he stepped through the door to enjoy this priceless moment.

No holographic brother to wake him this time around. Instead, the real thing sat on the edge of his bed - laughing too as a tornado of pure joy swept into his arms. Yep, no doubt about it, a physically huggable alarm clock was just so much better than one made by tricks of light. So were the brothers who'd clearly made this wonderful surprise possible.

Of course, breakfast in bed would have made it just about perfect, but... well, he didn't want to sound churlish. Instead, snuggled in a huddle of brothers, Alan sought a more serious answer as to why one of them was there.

"But everything's okay, right? I mean, you haven't come down here 'cos anything's wrong, or-"

Halfway through that second part, Alan realized he didn't need to finish asking it. But while he threw a half hearted glare towards Virgil, it was John who intervened on his brother's behalf.

"No, Alan, nothing's wrong, but... well, Virgil _has_ told us about that call you had last night. How rough it was on you, and a lot of other things too. And please don't be upset with him, Alan, because he was absolutely right to do so. We _do_ need to talk about some pretty serious stuff. And what _I_ need to say to you is best said in person... _not_ through a hologram."

If he _had_ been annoyed, then Alan couldn't bring himself to show it. Instead, he glanced back at Virgil, just in time to see his brother grin and wink back at him. And any resentment he may have felt at having his confidence broken instantly vanished. If Virgil _had_ just acted with his best interests at heart, then - well, he couldn't complain. Maybe this _was_ the wake up call that two well meaning but often over protective brothers had needed.

It had given him some unexpected bargaining power too, but... well, that could wait. Right now, he had to listen to whatever his brothers were going to say. And with so many reasons for doing so, it was John who quietly started them off.

"I know it must be hard on you, Alan, to be the youngest. I'm sure every kid brother on the planet must feel the same way you do, but... well, in your case, you're also part of International Rescue. You're called on to put your life on the line for people you don't even know. People who... well, might not always appreciate the courage and ingenuity it's taken from you to try and help them."

"That's why we're all so protective towards you... it's a dangerous world out there, Alan, where physically or otherwise, you're going to get hurt," Scott agreed, smiling at the support he could see on the other faces beside him as he sighed, and nodded to what one of them had silently told him.

"And yeah, at times, we overdo it. We're too quick to think you're the youngest, and just a bit too slow to recognize how fast you're growing up."

"But it should never be your own family who hurts you, Alan, because we would never intentionally do that," John continued, taking his turn now to take a deep breath, and face his own faults and failings.

"I know that I nag you into finishing your lessons. And I've brushed you off sometimes, thinking you're trying to avoid them, when... well, when in fact you're just being you... checking in on me so I don't feel lonely."

Smiling now, John drew his youngest brother into a grateful hug that, he knew, would sum up everything else he was trying to say.

"From now on, kiddo, I'll try to be less your high school principal, and more the big brother who _really_ appreciates your company. Who needs to realize that I can learn as much from you as you can from me."

"Yeah, that goes for me too," Scott grinned, throwing a proud wink towards the family genius who'd made him stop, think - and recognize that fact for himself.

Glancing back at Alan, who now looked as if all his birthdays and Christmases had come at once, he then ruffled his brother's hair - giving him just enough of a raised eyebrow to tell him not to let all this go to his head.

"But that's _not_ to say you don't still have to study, because... well, you never know when all that boring stuff about physics and gravity might come in useful. Okay?"

Ah, the art of concession and compromise - met from all three sides with nods of agreement, and smiles of appreciation. And under the proudest, most relieved grin of all, Scott drew this little heart-to-heart to an equally mutual close.

"You _are_ smart, Alan. Even if we don't always give you the credit for it, you're every bit as able to get yourself out of trouble or danger as the rest of us. But yes, I know there's been times when we haven't taken your ideas or suggestions as seriously as we should have done. We've all done it, Alan... and I'm sorry if it's hurt you. But for everything you've shown on these latest missions, we'll know better from now on. We'll all have to accept that you're growing up, that you're not our baby any more. And if we forget that sometimes, if we say things that upset you, Alan, you've _got_ to tell us, because... well, we're old, see? And old people don't always get what you hip young kids are about... okay?"

Ye-ah, that would do it. And as Alan stared up at him, more happily than a mere grin could convey, Scott couldn't resist throwing a teasing wink towards Virgil.

 _'Yeah, ya see? I can make some pretty damn good speeches too_.'

Of course, such smugness had its downsides - such as a little brother who'd seen a perfect chance to use that bit of bargaining power, and now took it with two very grateful hands.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, Scott, but... well, can I ask you something too?"

"Aww, sure, kiddo. You know you can ask me anything."

Oooops. In terms of 'wrong thing to say', that ranked right up there with discussing Grandma's cooking over an open comm line.

"Since you're down here, John, you're still gonna join us for breakfast, right? Not just bagels, either, but with Scott's ultra cool pancakes?"

Three pairs of blue, brown, and aqua green eyes traded a singular glance of ' _oh_ - _we_ - _walked_ - _right_ - _into_ - _that_ - _one_ ' amusement. Damn, this kid was good! And, as one of them had already pointed out, a lot smarter than two others had thought.

"Yes, you little hustler, I guess that'd be pretty nice," Scott grinned, ruffling Alan's hair before nudging him towards his bathroom. "Now, go get washed up, and I'll get started on those ultra cool pancakes, okay?"

Answered with another hug that he'd never tire of receiving, Scott watched him bounce happily away from them, then threw the same fond grin towards Virgil and John as they all rose to their feet.

"Yeah, never underestimate the hustling power of a little brother, and... right, I guess I'd better start on those pancakes."

Following on behind him, two more hungry and sneaky little brothers tried so hard to resist its temptation - but miserably failed.

"Actually, I'd prefer oatmeal."

"Naaah, waffles for me."

"Or we could just have fruit."

"Aww, c'mon, Johnny, let's get some meat on those lanky bones with some good old fashioned bacon and eggs!"

"Thank you, Mr Cholesterol, but there's nothing wrong with my bones, and... ugh, all that grease? No, I'm going stick with cereal."

Rolling his eyes, Scott turned and favoured them both with as lethal a glare as his traitorous dimples allowed.

"You want it, you make it."

Ye-ah, like that had been the best thing to say. By the time Alan came down to the kitchen, those ultra cool pancakes were just part of a banquet sized feast. Even Gordon was staring at the pile of food in front of him, not knowing whether to eat it or try to climb it. But then, against five ravenous appetites, every one of those loaded plates soon disappeared. As Scott pointed out while they finished clearing up, they wouldn't need to bother with lunch. Or dinner.

Instead, in a line of arms around shoulders and waists, they headed back upstairs to the den, for the more serious work of the day. And for Alan, it meant the studies that he'd been told to catch up on.

It wasn't that he didn't want to learn, either, it was just... well, these holo-lessons were just _so_ boring. So impersonal. He much preferred a more hands-approach. And thanks to a little brotherly intervention, that's exactly what he was about to get.

Learning about military campaigns was so much more interesting when you had a big brother who'd served his own time of active service. When you were surrounded by his old history books. _Real_ books to look at, with pages you could touch, and turn. Photos that held real stories behind them. Stories of what it took to be a real hero.

Snuggled against Scott's side, in awe of what he was reading and seeing, Alan felt a whole new respect for him, and the countless other pilots who'd risked, and given, their lives for the sake of their homelands.

Next up - physics. A subject he'd always struggled with, but today? A snap when you had the family's own Einstein to make its complexities so much easier to understand. Game theory, too, was an absolute breeze. And, just this once, it really didn't matter that lesson time gradually morphed into a three sided game of Battleship.

Well, two sides of battleships for them and, of course, a submarine for Gordon.

Watching all this unfold from the seat of his piano, Virgil allowed himself a satisfied smile. He'd been trying for days already, to think up a suitable title for his latest sonata. Now, surrounded by peace, and quiet, and four happily united brothers, he'd found it.

Leaning forward, he wrote it on the sheet of music in front of him - proudly thinking how lovely, how perfect, it was.

 _'Love In Five Movements_.'

Then he sat back and began to play - returning four startled but delighted grins around him with one of the same, proud contentment.

Five amazing brothers, as one even more amazing family. And as he met Alan's eyes again, both of them smiled - both knowing that, after today, the bonds of love, and trust, and respect between them would only be stronger.


End file.
